


No Longer Raining

by AlleAckerman



Category: Multi-Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleAckerman/pseuds/AlleAckerman
Summary: Usually, short, sad/fluffy stories. (Mostly just shower thoughts or those damn scenarios that won't let you sleep all night).You thought it was just a fandom...but it was I, Alle, writing about at least ten different fandoms, I apologize.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Ichinotani Kyouka | Angel Starr/Zaimon Kyousuke | Jake Marshall
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Howdy, lads! This book it's going to be complete madness, I am truly sorry, but I hope you enjoy it! As you can see from the summary, you will probably find any kind of fandom here! No, the chapters are not related and yes, they are trash, but I guess I am a writer and I am what I write so be prepared.


	2. I don't remember my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bungou Stray Dogs: Dazai Osamu/Chuuya Nakahara

Can you see me? Am I still alive? That's very unfortunate, but can you, at least, help me tie my shoes? I am ready to go again. My name? Oh, I forgot my name a long time ago, I'm actually tying to forget every second of my existence, but as I am speaking with you right now, I am making new memories that I would have to fight to forget. Why? So I can die without any words written in my book, just like a book that you really want to write, but you have no potential, time and ambition to actually do it. It's only a vague memory that you accidentally come across when taking a shower, when you are trying to sleep or when you are jumping off the window. Either way, it's pretty wild.  
What am I doing here? Well, I guess I was trying to drown myself, but it was just another failed attempt. You are asking me if I am scared? To be honest, I guess I am.  
It's funny, you see, the suicidal maniac is scared of living, but even more scared of dying. You'll ask me: "What's the matter? Isn't death what you always dream about?" and I'll tell you that even I am not so sure, but maybe it's not about dying, only about what comes after life. What if it's true and after you die you achieve eternal life? I can't deal with this for a few years, let alone an eternity and, honestly, it's not even about being unhappy or not being able to pursue your dreams, it's just that constant feeling of nothing. You are empty, drowning even though you can breathe underwater, trying to speak even though your lips are sewed together. Maybe it's all because we are humans, doomed to be alive, a humanly curse of eternal peace and darkness. Running away barefoot on glass shards, singing the march of death without the knowledge of what could have been.  
You may think that I lack attention, that I lack happiness or a purpose in life and you are not entirely wrong, but sometimes I have no reason, I only feel like dying.  
Regret my actions? Why would I? I don't think there is something out there that it's worth living for. No, I don't want to look for forgiveness anymore, I don't want to pray for a new day again, I don't want to speak ever again and I don't want to open my eyes and see the same things again and again. I could change my mirror, I could start to smile more, but everything just ends the same way.  
Love? Yeah, I loved a man before. Actually, I still love him, but it's such a distant memory that I think it was just my mind playing with me, just a fairy tale. But why do we believe in fairy tales? Isn't it because we want more than we can handle in this life?  
His name? Yeah, I don't remember it anymore, but I can still feel his hand running through my hair, his warm breath over my face, his smile over my lips and our hearts beating to the same rhythm.  
What happened to us? Well, to put it simple, I found someone who was willing to die with me but I was only willing to keep them alive.  
Where do we draw the line of trust? To the point of dying or to the point of loving so much that you can't achieve anything without thinking about their own desires?

"Why do you wish to die?"

"Why not?"

"You need a reason, don't you?"

"Sometimes, people do unreasonable things." 

"Like kissing in your bed all day instead of doing work?" He asks and I close my eyes and I smile. Your voice still echoes in my head, it's so loud that it's hurting my ears, but it's so silent that I can't hear it over my own voice.

"Would you lay with me on the train rails?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah, I would."

"I guess you are just as crazy as me after all."

"Sometimes, people do unreasonable things."

"That's my line, you damn thief." I say, but he throws the pillow right at me.

"I'll kill you one day, Dazai."

"Can't wait, Chuuya."

Oh, I see. I think I'm starting to remember things I tried to forget, but you can't just get rid of this shrimp so easily. I smile because I know he hates that nickname. What did I remembered, you may ask? My name's Dazai and I am in love with a man named Chuuya, pretty tough that guy, makes you believe that maybe it's worth living for him.

"Jesus Christ! I told you to run away, you idiot!"

"You used Corruption because you believed in me and I stayed because I believed in you."

"And now we are both going to die! I am too tired to use my powers and I can't hang here for too long!"

"Let go of my hand."

"Are you stupid?! You are going to fall to your death!"

"Hey, Chuuya, want to hear a deadly joke?" I ask and smile, but he is not amused. I look down and the wind is slowly running through my hair and clothes. We are on the eight floor, could I really die? I guess we'll soon find out.

"I won't let go of you." He says and we look into each other eyes. Oh, ironic, I am on the verge of dying, but I feel alive.

"Do you trust me?"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me, do you trust me?"

"You know that already! Of course I do!"

"Let go, Chuuya."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am deadly serious." I say and laugh and I start to fall down, he did it, he re—

"I'm going to kill you, bastard!"

"Chuuya! What are you doing?!"

"I always do what you ask me to do. I fucking hate you."

"I only said let go of me, not to jump with me!"

"I also always ignore what you say." He says and smiles and I feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Chuuya."

"Dazai?"

"Shrimp." I say, trying to smile.

"Idiot!"

Yeah, now I really remember my name. I remember your hand holding mine tight and I remember your perfume in that crazy wind, I remember your smile and the moment you saved me. Love is crazy, isn't it? You were so powerless, but you defied gravity once more, only for my sake. I know that old Dazai died there, but I'm grateful because the new Dazai thinks that it's worth living here, only because you are by my side.

"Chuuya?! You are an idiot, you pushed yourself over the limit!"

"Shut up...I did it because...because I believed in you."

"A-Are you okay? Tell me you are not hurt...!"

"Idiot." You say and painfully laugh. "It hurts like hell, I don't think I will be able to work a whole month, but your stupid ass won't be the reason I die..."

I look at you and I cry like a fool over your red cheeks as you faint because of the pain. I slowly place my head on your chest and I silently listen to you heart, your rhythm has changed, but only because mine did too, now we are new people, but our hearts are again compatible, they are dancing together and I smile. It's this how living feels like? It hurts, but I kind of like it.

"I love you."

***

"Who said I love you first?"

"Tch, of course I did! This idiot took too long!"

"Ohhh, Chuuya, my love~ That is a big lie, I was the first one to say it."

"Bastard! The first thing you said when I woke up was: 'Want to do it again?' "

"Because it was a funny experience." 

"Guys," Atsushi says and laughs. "Actually, it doesn't really matter who said it first because I am sure that you both knew about your feelings at the same time."

"Still, I said it first."

"Yeah, maybe you did." I say and smile and I close my eyes. Well, Chuuya, you don't remember, but I can still see our hearts dancing, my tears on your shirt and my trembling mouth whispering 'I love you'.


	3. meet me down at the sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace Attorney: Jake Marshall/Angel Starr

I've always wanted to be free, to roam the world long and wide without the care of tomorrow, without the thought that someone is waiting for me somewhere and that I will have to come back. I decided to stay with no one, only the rocky roads that guide me to the unknown, only me and my horse singing songs forgotten by the time because it reminded me very much of myself, I'm also a badly written song that has never seen the light, I'm drowned in dust on an old shelf.  
And yet, despite my attempts to be forgotten, to be lost in the world, I always find myself running towards her, as if every road I choose has the same destination, in her warm arms. And it hurts me to run over and over again towards her because I'm not worthy of her bright being and I cut myself into her aura, but she laughs at me and bandages me. Her perfume suffocates me, her soft hands make my heart tremble, and her smile makes me fall to my knees. She is the purest angel, and I am the bad guy that loses.

"Howdy, pardner."

"You came back, detective Marshall."

"Sorry to disturb ya in this evening, but I ‘ave to ask ya a favour."

"I’ve already told you, unless Goodman reopens the case, I am of no help."

"I know, I jus’ wanted to give ya sumthin’."

"Give me something?"

"I want ya to take care awf Billy."

"Where are you going?" She asks as she gives me something to eat. It’s her Salisbury steak lunch, my second favorite food, but I think it’s becoming number one, only because of her.

"I am gonna be arrested." I say and she looks at me. Don’t you dare look at me like that, I've already decided.

"Aren’t you a mad lad…now what, sleeping at work?"

"Angel, I can’t. I wanna know the truth, I ‘ave to."

"What do you mean?"

"It’s so much to ask for? I jus’ wanna know Neil didn’t die in vain. I’m gonna dress up as Goodman and I’m gonna steal the evidence." I say and she sighs.

"Jake, I know, I also really want to know the truth, but it’s going to get us nowhere, maybe he is going to change his mind, let’s wait."

"Don't ya think we've waited long enough?" I say and she looks me in the eyes.

"You know? I'm going to be honest, he died in vain and you can't change that, no matter how hard you try." She says and I look down. It's not true, Angel, you are just trying to...to mess around with me.

"I didn't come here for your opinion, are ya gonna take care awf Billy or not?" 

"It hurts and I get it, I really do, but you have to understand that sometimes you just...vanish. Without a reason, you can't explain this to anyone and you can never come back to what you left. It makes you hopeless and nobody asks you if you are fine, if you want to come back, if you had something to live for, you just disappear."

"But I can't just sit down and do nothing, I am not even a detective anymore, my life is useless, at least I wanna do something big before I cash in." I say and she kind of sadly smiles.

"You are just like him, you just vanish. Over and over again. What about me, Jake? Am I just useless as you say? I'm trying, you know, I didn't ask for this shits, I just...I just wanted you to notice that I am here for you, I am still here because of you and because I want to help you." She says and I place my cowboy hat on her head.

"You are a witch, Angel Starr." I say and she cries and laughs at the same time. 

"We are pardners in crime, aren't we?" She says and I slowly hug her. Funny that you say this because just being here with you it's a crime, you just twist me around and I can't leave you no more.

"I really wanna leave, I am a cowboy, right? I shouldn't have a home, I shouldn't die on a warm bed with my lady beside me and yet here I am again, Angy."

"I also want to leave this place, take me with you." She says and I kiss her forehead.

"You don't even realise how much I love you, my lady."

"That means we are going to run away together, Jake?"

I wish it was that easy, pardner, but I am cowboy. I'll die alone, on this cold floor. It's crazy how I can still hear your voice, taste your amazing food and drown in your perfume. I still can sing that old song for you and you still mourn my death, you were right, some people just really die in vain, they just vanish and they can't tell you goodnight anymore and you can't hug them in the cold. You watch me with your cold eyes and I see your anger and I can't help but smile, you're such an angel, a goddess that I have to worship on my death bed. My knees hurt, my eyes are burning, but you call my name in the distance. Take care awf Billy, will ya? Also, my lady, you look beautiful with my hat on your head, keep it and run away, don't look back, that's my last wish. Maybe, when you are running towards the light, you'll meet me at the sunrise.


End file.
